Soul bound
by Tripplecloud
Summary: This story was inspired by Arceus-master story a new chance at life. Just read the story because I'm not good at summarizing.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone was confused. The were all searching for Latios because he disappeared after he got stuck with the tidal wave that Annie and Oakly had caused. Lorenzo, Biana,and Brock searched for Latios together while Misty went with Togepi and Pikachu. Then Latias and Ash were a duo to search for her brother.

"Latias, do you know where your brother is?", Ash asked" I think he is by the DMA. However I am not completely sure.", Latias replied. "Alright let's check the area. Also I am sure that he is hurt so we need to quicken the pace.", Ash retorted.

Eventually...

"Latios what is happening to you?", Latias cried. "I am going to die Latias." Latios answered. "Is there anything that we can do?", Ash said. "There is one thing but that is almost certain death for you Ash." Latios replied . "I don't care. I would rather die then see Latias scared for life!", Ash said with ferocity in his voice. Latios was taken back t the fact that the human cared for her sisters well being more than his life.

"Well if that is your choice then so be it.", Latios said to him. Ash was okay with this, Latios had no choice, but Latias was over whelmed. Could her conciounsce deal with the death of her friend? Does she let her friend die just to save her brother? Her mind was racing and she didn't even notice the conversion process take place.

"What do I do Latios?", Ash asked. "Focus your aura around the soul dew and I." Latios said using his psychic powers to bring the soul dew forth. Ash then focused his aura on the two. Latios started to become more visible and the soul dew was capturing their fathers soul back into the jewel.

"Ash stop what your doing!" Lorenzo said. The group had finally caught up with them. "Don't let them disrupt the conversion process(No this is not C.O.D BO2 Origins)." Ash said grunting in pain from withdrawing his aura. Latias then used her psychic energy to put them to sleep. About 5 minuets later it was done.

Ash couldn't bring himself to look at his friends and ran off by him self so his friends would not see him die. Latios and Latias saw this and went after Ash to say their goodbyes but they didn't notice the soul dew follow Ash before they followed him.

After Ash ran far enough he sat on the bridge where he first met Latias. While he was regaining stamina his body was bursting with pain. Unnoticed by Ash the soul dew was behind him. Ash was then surrounded with a psychic glow he looked at where he was being drawn analyzed the soul dew and touched it. His world then went black.

It was at this time when Latias and Latios appeared. To theirs and Ash's shock that he was being absorbed into the soul dew. Latios reacted first and quickly grabbed Ash. "Father, what are you doing", Latios asked as he pulled Ash away from the soul dew. then the soul dew dodged Latios and absorbed into Ash's chest.

"Where did it go? Did it go into Ash?", Latias asked. Unknown to them their fathers and friends soul were morphing together.

* * *

(In Ash's subconscious)

"Where am I?" Ash said. "You are in your mind." something behind Ash said. "Huh?" Ash turned around to see a Latios. "Who are you?", Ash questioned. "I am latios's and Latias's father. But you can call me Aqua.", He said nice and gently.

"Aqua, what are you doing in my head." Ash replied." Our souls are now one for now. You were dying and I did what I could to help you live and it worked. Also I was going crazy in that jewel. I had no one to talk to for so many years I nearly went insane, thats another reason for my actions. But what drives you to help everyone you meet?" Aqua asked.

"I don't know it is just me I guess." Ash replied.

* * *

Don't forget to review to let me know what you think. till next time tripplecloud signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

In one day I already had a favorite on this story so thank you for reading and enjoy

* * *

(Out of Ash's mind a few days later)

"What happened to Ash When will he up? Where is the soul dew? Why did you let Ash do that?", Lorenzo asked when he woke up. " I don't know what happened but he is still alive. Latias and I have devised a theory that when the soul dew went into Ash it gave him part of his soul and our fathers soul." latios said through his newly acheived telepathy hat Ash's aura gave him.

Doe hat mean Ash is going to live?" Lorenzo asked. "He might but we are unsure." Latios replied. Ash's body the started to move. "that was a great rest." Ash said ."Ash?" Latias said "Hey Latias", Ash replied. He was then tackled down by Latias and she gave him a mighty Ursaring hug. Then she started crying."Whats wrong Latias?"

" Don't ever do that again. I thought you died... Please don't ever leave me again." Latias wept to Ash."Ash it is great to see your awake. Umm. Ash do you know what happened to the soul dew?" Latios asked. "I am the soul dew for now." Ash said to Latios jumped back in shock. " What do you mean for now?" Latias said till holding on tightly to his torso. "I am going to release your father and bring him back to life." Ash replied. "How do you plan on doing that?", Latios asked. "I am not planning it. I am going to listen to your father for instructions." "WHAT, YOU CAN HEAR HIM!" Latios said.

" Right now we are one but when I free him we will become individualized.", Ash explained. "What is the first step?" Latias asked "The steps will coinceadentley follow the order that I came here to Altomar. Follow me." Ash Ordered. Ash then started to walk toward the water way where the Tour De Altomar had been a few days earlier.

"Latias can you let go?" Ash asked. "Never again." Latias said. Latios chuckled nervously. Latios saw the was giving Ash. Her addoring amber eyes were locked on Ash greedily. She sincerlly wanted to be with him forever.

5 minutes later...

" What do we have to do?" Latias asked still holding Ash's waist tightly not planning on letting go. "The first step is going to the bridge where my friends were when the race started. However this is not going to be easy. I need both of you prepared for battle." Ash said. "We are ready to help.", Latios said. That was when Ash closed his eyes and he could see other's aura's. Ash went under the bridge and there was something under the bridge. It glowed with a green was a button of some sort. 'Press the button Ash and be prepared to fight the spirits tht protect this area.' Aqua said in Ash's head. "Okay Aqua." Ash said.

Ash press the button then black fire surrounded Latios and came between Latias and Ash and seperated the Eon duo from the Chosen one. 'Ash you are all alone in this battle that fire symbolises that they don't want you alive. "Ash be safe!" Latias cried out. " You can do this Ash we beleive in you!" Latios encourged Ash. 'All you have to do is survive a full minute against the spirits.' Aqua said also trying to encorage Ash. "I can purify them.I must try." Ash told himself. Just after that a dark soul crept toward Ash. "Watch out Ash" Latias yelped. Ash sensed it and sent a pure white aura spere at it. After it connected with the black spirit the weirdest thing happened. The spirit turned a siver color and floated up in the sky. "'It worked'", Everyone said in unison. "Time to help." Ash said.

45 seconds remaining. A large Shadow apperaed over Ash. "huh?" Ash said. He turned around only to be smacked into the bridge."ASH NO!" The Eon duo screamed. The spirit was shaped like a snake but it could fly. Ash head felt like it had been put in a blender. I have to stay strong, Ash thought. Ash let out a second aura sphere but this time it was gold. 'What the...' Aqua said before it hit the spirit but instead of turning silver it shrunk down to 7 feet and turned an emerald color. It then started forming golden rings in its body ,and a pair of arms appeared on him.

10 second remaining. 'It Can't be ...Rayquaza?' Aqua said in disbelief. Times up.

5 minutes later"Thank you for freeing me from the shadow realm. And I am also sorry for hitting you." said the very young Rayquaza."It's okay and you are welcome." Ash replied


End file.
